eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Specific
₵ Welcome to the Wiki You sure do like armour :P, here's the new user links. -- 14:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! I removed the user links because I can find them easily enough and they just cluttered the page a bit, I hope you don't mind. ;3 And armour was just first on my list, I'm on weapons now and once I get through NPC's/Monsters, then I'll actually go back to getting more data and everything should go 100x faster once I get some templates. :] Thanks again for the welcome, though! 14:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Templates isn't my strong side really. If you really need them you could try to create them yourself. Alternately ask Nuivilian. -- 14:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) btw, you handle that pretty well yourself. :I've been doing a lot of studying on how to make them and wikitext in general, I try to avoid the rich text editor, honestly. And just so I know you didn't misunderstand me, I wasn't asking for any handouts in the way of templates, no, I want to make them myself. I was just saying that once I get as many done as I need that things should progress much more swiftly through updating. Thank you for the compliment, though! 16:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Great job with the templates, by the way. :] And as far as me messing them up, feel free to revert whatever you need to. They work fine for me, but I didn't test them extensively or anything. In general, just 'cuz I'm an administrator doesn't mean I'm any better than anyone else --- in fact, you're showing me up! "325 edits since 6 December 2009." :o Anyway, whatever you want to do with them is fine. This is a democracy! Or as close as I can get without causing chaos. ::Whiiiichhh brings me to my next point. I realize that we already have three administrators, for about... um... two active members. So I can hardly pretend that I need another person to administrate. But you are now an administrator, granting you access to the rollback function, access to protected pages, blah blah blah, and a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. :] Please feel free to use the pretty-much-unused Project:Community Portal/admin and anything else. If you need me feel free to write or AIM, I'll try to get back to you quickly. :: :: 04:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, thank you, thank you and thank you a hundredfold again! It means a lot to me, and I'll do my best not to let you down. I have a lot of faith in EE becoming a relatively successful game, and I hope to help make EEWiki one of the leading sites for information. Infact, I've spoken with Damiana and she's putting word into Piggypops as to whether or not she can release some semi-classified information to me to post on the wiki. Anyway, that aside, I think I fixed the templates for the most part, aside from a certain spirit bonus mistake I made which Urthdigger got for me ;3 Again, thank you so much. I'll do my best. 13:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Until such a time that Specific should choose to once again grace us with his presence, he is considered retired. 02:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Returned to admin status. 22:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Template :Sorry if I was overstepping my boundary in editing your template (fixing the spirit bonus section), not sure how the rules work on this wiki. But it seemed like an important thing to fix, so I went ahead and did it. --Urth 04:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Just so you know, it's not "my" template or "his" template, or anyones. That little line under the edit box ("All contributions to Earth Eternal Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details).") pretty much means that if you put it in the box and hit "submit" it belongs to the world. And as far as hurting anyone's feelings, fix what needs fixed, and improve anything you want, just don't edit for the sake of making yourself look better (e.g. rewriting sentences changing nothing). If anyone has a problem with you editing something they wrote, it's their problem, and you should seek out an administrator if you cannot work out the problem with them. :] Hope that clears things up~ 05:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Precisely as Nuilvian said. It's not my template by any means, though I certainly do appreciate you letting me know that I made such a colossal error. That was an odd error and could have easily gone a long time without being noticed, so I'm very glad that you picked up on it so fast. This wiki is a public domain and nothing belongs to anyone, aside from the fact that the Wikia company governs the domain and Sparkplay owns right to all Earth Eternal content. So by all means, when I make clumsy mistakes, yell at me, reprimand me, or feel free to go ahead and mop up after me. 13:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Vacation :As I'm sure you're all very aware, the Christmas holidays are upon us. And, as such, I am going to be taking a few days to myself. Quite a few, actually. Tomorrow (Dec. 16th), I will be travelling 500 miles to New York State for a few days and then, on the 19th, travelling another 500 miles to Western Ontario to visit my parents. While I'm at my parents house, I may have opportunities to log on and edit, though I can't entirely promise that I will. Then, on the 28th, I will either make a direct 850 mile trip back to Ottawa, or I may retrace for another stay in New York, or I might even branch off and take an incredible 1500 mile trip to Kentucky followed by a trip back to Ottawa. That last leg is still up in the air. Either way, I won't be doing much updating until the new year, but at that time I promise that I'll make up for lost ground. Until then, happy holidays, everyone! 22:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Woww! Why don't you hit up Paris and Kyoto while you're at it? :P If you're in Kentucky you'll be within a few hundred miles of me! =o Too bad there isn't anything to do around here. :| Enjoy your trip though, and don't worry about us (too much!). :] See you in January~! 01:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Merry Christmas?, if you don't make it back before, well have a nice trip to the Us anyways. -- 14:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Random Note If you see any more pages/templates that got screwed over by one of my Wikipedia imports, just revert it and kick me. >.>; 02:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I meant to ask, what are all of those imports all about? I only looked at one of the templates, and it seemed pretty basic, but I assume some are useful, eh? I don't really wanna check out all... 250+ of them ._. Are there any super useful ones you can recommend? 02:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) The ones today were just because I decided not to delete Leet and decided to import the entire wikipedia:Leet, which needed some templates.. and still does. The 250+ were mostly just speedy deletion templates, and the absurd number of templates in the templates in the templates in the templates...required for them. :P But I've been having wikipedia:Special:Export give me the templates I need for exporting automatically, which sometimes gives me stuff I don't like. For example, just a moment ago, Template:Wikipedia turned into a box of pages related to Wikipedia instead of the usual This page came from Wikipedia, blah blah blah. D= 02:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Goodness. Sounds almost more exciting than updating information about extinct weapons XD BY THE WAY. Thanks for cleaning up behind me. This gets so tedious that sometimes I get sloppy, and I'm glad someone caught my slips so quick. If you need any help hunting down fragments of wikipedia template nonsense, don't hesitate to ask! 02:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Cleaning up is my job! And you're doing fine, I just have nothing better to do than pick at little things like that. And as far as the wiki templates... I don't feel up to actually looking for them, since we'll never have a problem with most of 'em. If someone notices one accidentally included, hopefully they'll fix it, or at least say something. By the way, what do you think of the Guides idea, the policies, and/or the possible Competition? 02:21, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I actually was impressed with the Guides policies, and the whole idea of guides. It could generate a lot more traffic on here which would be great. And the competition idea sounds fun too, but honestly, I have nothing to offer in the way of a prize haha. Like you, I'm still right where I was four or five months ago >_< If we can scrounge up a good prize AND there's more than one person writing guides, I say it'd be perfect :3 02:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking of emailing someone at Sparkplay to see if they'd help us out, but I dunno if they would. I mean, the only fansite they ever (seem to) pay any attention to is PB. >:\ 02:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, to be fair, we aren't up-to-date, yet. I mean, the majority of information I gather is from Corsica and basically - Who cares about Corsica? But I figure if I don't get all of that information now, I'll never have a chance to come back. It really is too bad, though, since PB is more of a fan conglomeration and Sparkplay hasn't taken note of any database sites, yet. WHICH REMINDS ME. Did you notice that umm. That one website eartheternal.info or whatever it was, closed down after 0.8.6? Meaning we're probably the largest functioning database site, now. Oh and Storm Damiana, back in December, was going to arrange for me to talk to PiggyPops to request a list of Earth Sages for our wiki, but unfortunately that was right around my vacation/moving stint. I ended up moving 3 times and never got a chance to talk to PP. But my point is, some of them up there aren't unreasonable. It's worth a shot! 02:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Uck. o.0 Three times? Well at least you've finally settled in. And to my knowledge, we're the only site around. http://www.theeartheternalwiki.com/ is still up but hasn't been touched since last year. I never even heard back from when I posted to them about the naming issue. (I don't have this name trademarked, obviously, but I think we get a legitimate claim wheras we're much larger and much older.) In more interesting news, I can't even find us when googling "Earth Eternal." I think it's time to see what's up with that. 03:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yup! Might even do it again before the year's out. That would be like the 12th time I've relocated in my lifetime. And WELL. I just tried Yahoo! and Google both (Yahoo is my homepage) and with Yahoo, we're on page 2 when you search "Earth Eternal" and when you search "Earth Eternal wiki" we're on page 1 of both engines. (With google, we're the second link listed when you add wiki to it.) On another side note, PB is way down the list on all accounts. But still, you might wanna look into that, see how we can get higher up, etc. Might just be we need more traffic. 03:23, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wellp. I posted on Uberfuzzy's page about the fact that we don't appear when you use the "Find a Wiki" searchbox to find "Earth Eternal," and wrote the staff to see if they could check our Google Webmaster Tools to tell me what we need. And anyone who plays EE will have heard of PunkBunnie by the time they get out of Mushroom Isle. Wiki's normally take longer to kick off -- in FFXI, I remember that EVERYONE referenced Allakhazam, KillingIfrit, and Somepage, and those three were the only things you'd ever heard of. Then people found out about the Wiki and it exploded, and now you're stupid to look anywhere but FFXIclopedia. 03:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I heard FFXIclopedia was the place to go. I almost installed that game once, then I got the WoW fever. With WoW, it was the other way around, though. Wowhead had this nifty device that updated its website just by having people turn it on while they played. Too bad EE doesn't have an interface for addons like that. 03:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Pfft. I've never decided if I liked WoW's addons or not. But I do know that WoW always seemed awful next to XI. The people were annoying, the quests were all boring and mindless, especially when you can just talk to someone and autopilot around the world. Not to mention the graphics... :X The problem is, both are probably going to die when FFXIV comes out... So I'm not sure why I play FFXI anymore. I guess 8-10 years of work is a lot to just toss. :\ Anyway, now that I'm done writing emails to half the world.. :P 03:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ahhh WoW was good, but only if you tuned out the rest of the idiots and made / joined a guild. I made a guild (got pretty huge, too.) and only played with people I knew, and the instances were the only fun part of the game. But you're right, it wasn't much of a game when compared to some others. Though I doubt diehard fans will let it perish to the FF rivals, haha. 8-10 years, damn. Oh! Foxxpaw got ahold of me in-game, and between making new templates and talking to you, I've been talking to him/her. Pretty cool person, if you cared for my first-glance analysis. Anddd I think I just got disconnected from EE. Sigh. 04:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Psst! Could yew AIM me? I could use a little help deciding how this contest will work. Sparkplay is donating 100+ dollars in credits; 50 (5000) to the winner, 25 (2500) to second and third place, and 10 (1000) to any honorable mentions. TheOne070 (my AIM). And as for WoW guilds.. I played for about a year with my (now ex-)bf. I created one guild that I left for dead -- when I got a scroll of resurrection a few months ago, it was now number 7. I created one with my ex that got annoying and we dumped it on someone.. number one. And my ex is still leading the last one we made, which was numero tres. :< 01:52, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can't send you messages on MSN for some reason. Anyway, I'm taking a break, I might be on in a bit (It's 1 AM here), but if not I'll talk to you later. Good luck with the response and I'll keep thinking, even while I'm not on. :] 05:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yar, my computer got unplugged by someone *GLARE*, so it took me a while to get everything working again. I'm back on now, but you're not. So I'll talk to yeh tomorrow, and we can figure somethin' out. 05:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC)